


His Unexpected Queen

by daisuchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team - Freeform, Flirtkawa, Not much Iwa - chan, Other, Seijou, Snob reader, Volleyball player! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuchii/pseuds/daisuchii
Summary: After 5 years, Aoba Johsai's Female Volleyball Club finally takes the spotlight as they're qualified to be one of the playing teams for the upcoming finals in the Spring Tournament. Oikawa Tooru is so curious about it to the point that, for the first time ever, he sets foot in the FVC's court just to see what's happening.Little did he knows that that place is where his unexpected queen reigns.****Oikawa Tooru (Haikyuu!!) x Reader FanficHighschool AU ヽ('▽｀)/I do not own anything except the plot. And I'll be adding random characters/ teams/ terms just to fill in the gaps. I hope you don't mind.Enjoy reading! どうぞ！ (　＾∇＾)•••••Original Wattpad story/ post here: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/7ZKybevRMF





	His Unexpected Queen

You marched your way to the gym, feeling exhausted as usual. Ever since your team make it to the quarter and semi finals, students of Aoba Johsai, boys and girls, keeps on following you to express their congratulations and best wishes for the final round. 

Its not like you are displeased at the sudden stream of fans that you almost thought are not "existing" before. You barely have students cheering during your games anyway so it makes sense that you think that way. 

As the team captain and ace, you're glad the school finally took noticed of your team's potential however you are not used to so much attention. 

For the first time after five years, Aoba Johsai's Female Volleyball Club will be playing for the Spring Tournaments's final round against Sakurazou All - Female Academy. Whoever wins will represent Miyagi for the National Competition. 

The pressure during the quarter and semi finals made every one on the edge but luckily, your team keep their cool and strategize each set carefully, climbing your way straight to the top without even feeling tired at all. 

You tilted your head as you noticed more students flocking in the entrance of the gym and loud screaming from the inside too. 

"Don't tell me..." You inhaled deeply and flinched when your intuition was right. The Men's Volleyball Team of Aoba Johsai is inside, watching the girls' practice. 

You did not say a word to them but walked straight to the manager who's busy staring at the boys - especially to the team's cheeky captain. 

"Why are they here?" You asked, trying not to sound so annoyed. "They are interrupting practice. And they bring with them A LOT of fangirls, its becoming stuffy."

"Well... Oikawa - san said they already talked to coach about it and that she agreed." The manager explained with a wide smile across her face. Not wanting to burst the bubble, you let her continue daydreaming and decided to let the culprit explain instead. 

Your eyebrows arched when you saw Oikawa waiving his hands in the air in an exaggerated manner. 

"Yahooo Captain - chan~. We're here to learn." He said and walked towards you. The rests of the team approached you as well and bowed their heads. 

"Onegaishimassu!" They said in unison. You placed a hand on your hip while your other hand is scratching the tip of your nose. 

"Really. Why are you guys here?" You asked again. Oikawa just gave you a wide grin.  This time it is Iwaizumi who answered. 

"The captain is right (f/n) - san. We wanted too see what made your team to the finals."

"I don't understand Iwa-chan... You guys are waaaay ahead of us... Always..." You laughed, slightly embarrassed. Oikawa's eyes widened when he heard you call his bestfriend 'Iwa - chan' and also how he called you using your first name. "Anyway, I was told you already have the coach's permission so... " You scratched the back of your head. The boys smiled and bowed their heads again. 

"Arigatou Gozaimassu!"

You turned your head and tied your (h/c) hair to a messy bun before clapping your hands for a huddle. 

"As you all know, and I'm sure you guys are already aware, that they come to see us practice for the finals." You started, eyeing them one by one. You can see pure joy and excitement in every one's faces. Some are even giggling. 

"So make sure you do well and let them know we can fight too!"

"Osu!"

The Men's team watched silently as your team practice. Some are even clapping their hands. There is nothing special on the way your team and their team practice though. Its very similar to what the boys do. But ofcourse less vigorous (and violent).

They stayed until the end of practice and even helped in cleaning the equipments. The boys bowed their heads again before leaving the gym. 

"Man, they are persistent." You sighed to yourself. You pouted a little when you saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed in their seats - again Oikawa waiving his hands in the air like a little child. You sniffle a laugh when Iwaizumi smacked him in the head. 

"Let's eat outside Captain - chan!~ My treat!" 

You scratched the back of your neck and nodded your head. You're too pissed and tired to argue with them anyway. 

"Sure. I'll just change my clothes first."

If there is one thing that you're fully aware of, that is, Oikawa is good in pestering people. So even if you decline him countless times, he'll continue to ask you until you gave in... That is something you don't want to happen right now or else you might as well kick him in the balls out of pure annoyance. 

You swiftly changed your clothes to your school uniform again and sling your bag over on your shoulder before locking the club room. 

"Yahooo Captain - chan. Otsukare.~" He smiled as you approached the two. You rolled your eyes at Oikawa and pretty much ignore him. He pouted a little. 

"Good work." Iwaizumi complimented and gave you a fist bump. 

"Thanks."

"You two..." Oikawa frowned while the three of you are walking to head out of the school gates. "Since when did Iwa-chan became popular with girls?" He whined, stumping his feet. You looked at Iwaizumi then to Oikawa then to Iwaizumi again before laughing hard. 

"So you're saying, you don't remember me?" You asked, holding a laugh. 

"Y-yeah. Maybe..." The brunette blushed and walked faster so he'll be ahead of you and Iwaizumi and won't see his flustered face. 

"Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted. He kicked his bestfriend's butt which made you laugh harder. "Why can't you remember (l/n) (f/n) - san?!"

"I- I can't help it. Everyday in our school one girl after another introduces to me!" He fret. "Iwa - chan you're so unpopular that even some of the third years don't know you!" He stick his tongue out like a brat and you swear you can feel Iwaizumi wanting to strangle his narcissistic friend to death. 

"I am not one of those girls, Oikawa-san. That's just a pathetic thing to do." You said, faking a sob. Oikawa's eyes widened at what he heard and was about to discuss how popular and awesome he was but was cut off by Iwazumi. Thanks to another butt kick. 

"I'll tell you later." You grinned and hopped bigger steps so you can walk with the two side by side. 

The three of you entered a family restaurant and choose to have a table beside the window. Iwaizumi took the seat on your side so the two of you can face Oikawa. 

As promised the "Great King" paid for the meals. Not wanting to cease the opportunity, Iwaizumi decided to go for the most expensive meal in the menu and teased you to do the same as well so Oikawa will be broke. 

"Go ahead. Buy. It." Iwaizumi smirked. An evil grin formed in your lips before looking at Oikawa. 

"Shall I?" You teased. 

Funny thing about Oikawa is that he's a provocative one and he's easy to provoke too. Challenge him once and he won't back out, even though he's obviously on a losing streak. 

"G-- go ahead! Iwa - chan you meanie!~ I have more money that you imagine you idiot!" He faked laughed, nervously checking his wallet. He sighed contentedly when he counted the paper bills inside his wallet. Seems that with the money he got, he can still treat a whole team, so two persons buying the most expensive meal is not much of a problem. 

"Ha! Go ahead! Go aheeeeaaad!~" He purred annoyingly, shoving his wallet in front of you and Iwaizumi's faces. 

"This idiot." Iwaizumi smirked and once again focused on the menu. 

"I'll have this one." You pointed a double steak burger and fries meal. Iwaizumi nodded his head in approval. 

"I'll have this." The raven haired pointed a four cheese burger and fries meal. 

"Mou~ you two are not really backing out huh." He pouted and called the waitress to place your orders. 

"So tell me... Iwa - chan. (L/n) - chan..." Oikawa started, staring at the two of you intently.  "Have we all met before or Iwa - chan is hooking up with you?" He asked in a straight forward manner. Iwaizumi blushed mad before kicking Oikawa's foot. 

"You Shittykawa. (F/n) - san is from Kitagawa Daiichi." Iwaizumi explained, one hand on his forehead as if he's a disappointed father. "She's from another class though. Reason why I know her personally is because we're partners in a field trip before. We exchange emails ever since."

"You do? Phew I thought Iwa - chan has a girlfriend... That scared me!" He chirped. You glared at him disgustingly before clearing your throat. 

To tease the idiotic third year a little, you decided to pull a prank on him. 

"Don't make it seem like Iwa - chan is a bad guy. He's not so bad." 

You noticed how Oikawa's mouth turned "O" before his eyes narrow and a smirk flashed on his face. Its the same face he makes when he's going to spike a ball but less deadly. 

Meanwhile Iwaizumi, inspite of his usual stoic face, a clear blush is visible on his cheeks and he seems happy though at some point he doesn't seem like one... More like he looks constipated. 

"I'm still more cool that Iwa - chan though." He proudly smirked. You just rolled your eyes as an answer. 

"That is right - I'm from Kitagawa Daiichi." You nodded your head. "But I'm not in a volleyball team... Nor confessed to you what so ever. I guess I just don't stand out a lot." You added. Finally your orders arrived and you start to nibble one of the french fries. 

Oikawa frowned when you're obviously distracted by the food in front of you so he pulled the plate away. 

"Hey that's my food!" You whined but the latter just stared at you with a smug face. 

"How did you learn volley then? Its like you're on the same level with Iwa - chan and you mentioned you're not in Kitagawa Daiichi's team before so..." 

"My sister... Well she played for the national team before. During middle school, she'll take me with her during practice. Then they'll teach me how to play during break time. That is where I get to learn the game." You explained. When Oikawa did not react, you carefully pulled the plate towards you and started to unwrap the burger. Iwaizumi began munching his food too. 

"So... So you're saying the players from the national team are the one who teach you how to play?" 

"Exactly." Iwaizumi answered in between his chews. "Pretty awesome right? And everyone in Kitagawa Daiichi knows her sister and (f/n). The volley team is scouting her even though she already declined their offer... Even until our final year in Kitagawa, they want her to play."

Oikawa stared at you with a grim expression, partly because he's disappointed that there is someone in Aoba Johsai who he can consider "a rival". He thought your skills are in high caliber and the fact that you're the captain who made the long forgotten team to the finals is something really amazing. 

Oikawa is not a genius setter unlike Kageyama Tobio of Karasuno High school, but he is a combination of skills, leadership, and sharp game sense which makes him dangerous in a match. An efficient player and motivator - Oikawa brings out the 100% skill of his team mates, even much higher.

He thought you must be the same...

The Queen of the Court. 

You continue to gobble up your food when Oikawa did not say a word after. When it finally get into your nerves,  you waved your hands in front of Oikawa's face. 

"Someone is so full of himself in during Middle School.~" You mocked and took a sip in your blue lemonade. "Well... I can say you were pretty popular back then... But man, you bully the setter wannabe too much."

"How come I don't know you?" He finally managed to raise a question. Iwaizumi shook his head upon hearing the question.

"Ugh... Because you are too full of yourself?" He answered sarcastically. 

"Because I am not your fangirl and you only focus on two things..." You raised your fingers in front of his face like a peace sign. "Yourself and volleyball. " You know you hit the bull's eye because Oikawa flinched at your words.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You did not answer my question though."

"How will I come up with an answer Oikawa - san. You should know that yourself." You took the last bite of your burger and crumpled the greasy wrapper. 

"They say 'birds with the same feather, flock together'." 

"We ARE NOT the same." You pointed out thinking how crazy Oikawa is for considering such preposition. 

"I am not a fan of competitions. I'm not as intense as you." Again, you raised a finger pointing to his face then to his right knee. "That knee support... From an injury right? Push further, you'll end up destroying yourself. You should know you might end up not being able to play anymore."

He brushed his hands on his hair with his signature egoistic smile. 

"At least now we know that you're pretty much the reason why your team lasted this much. I mean..."

You felt a sudden urge to slap Oikawa hard in the face but you composed yourself and clenched your fists until it turned white. 

Even Iwaizumi noticed the tension rising from you so he kicked Oikawa's foot to let him know he needs to shut the fuck up.

"...You guys barely make it to quater finals five years ago right? And now this! Wow. You're truly amazing. We should do more practice matches together - your team and mine." 

You took a sip in your lemonade, propped an elbow on your table and rested your chin on your hand. "That is a very mean thing to say Oikawa Tooru." You started, trying to contain your boiling anger. 

"Its like saying pulling me out of the game will make my team mates useless..." You stared at him hard till you saw his adam's apple bob up and down. Surely he's not too dumb to notice. 

I'm incredibly pissed right now. 

"...What if I tell you that goes the same for you and your team? I heard Karasuno beat the shit out of your team during their 1st practice match because you're not there. Not to mention the last match that you have... Are you confident that your kouhais can maintain your team's status as a 'powerhouse' after you guys graduate?"

"Do you know how to play Chess, Oikawa? If the King dies  in a match, its a game over. I could say thats the best example for you and your team. If you think we are common, then that makes me the Queen right? In Chess, if the Queen dies, the game can still proceed. That's what I'm trying to do with my team. Train them so they can play head on without me. I am 100% sure they can."

You stood up from your chair, picking up your bag and blazer. "I don't want to hear from the likes of you that my team is weak. You should know how I worked hard to make sure they can fight even after I graduate. You should know it better than anyone else Shittykawa... Thanks for the food anyway." You slammed your paper bills on the table and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving two speechless guys - mouths open. 

"You idiot! You better apologize to her tomorrow." Iwaizumi sighed before whacking his bestfriend's head. 

"I--- I didn't expect she'll react that way! Iwa - chaaaan help meee." The brunette moaned, shaking Iwazumi's shoulders. They stood up from their seats after paying the bills and walked out of the store. 

"I saw how they practice once. That was during our first year. They are really good you know." Iwaizumi complimented, nodding his head. "But it seems that they never strive to win or they are not fully aware of their potential. It has been like that not until they learned their coach is going to retire... By then, (f/n) - chan is the candicate for being the captain. They make it their goal to play at least until quarter finals. Seems that their training can pull them more than that though. I mean the final games are already two days from now. For a team like them to go this far, in what? 6 months training? That's insane."

"I'm doomed." Oikawa moaned and dropped his head. Iwaizumi sighed heavily, knowing very well that you have every right to be mad at his bestfriend. 

"Honestly speaking, I'm also pissed hearing those words from you Idiotkawa... Volley is a six - man game. You can never scale the ability of a team just because one member is doing good than the rest. Its a collective effort..."

"...And she's right about our kouhai's too." Iwaizumi added, stopping for a bit so he can look straight into Oikawa's eyes. "Apologize before their match you idiot." 

"Right... " The brunette averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head. 

He is not the type of person who'll apologize even it's his fault. Most of the time, he'll just let the issue slide like it never happened or sometimes when he's so sure to himself that he is right (even though he's not), he'll let the other party apologize to him... 

But now he felt the need to lower down his pride for you. 

Iwaizumi patted Oikawa's shoulders, not saying a word. They parted ways after. 

******

The night before your final match with Sakurazou,  you decided to stay for a bit to practice. Everybody in your team already went home so what you did is to spike the ball back and forth on the gym wall. You also toss the ball above the net and spike it to the other side. You went on doing the same routine over and over for thirty minutes before you heard the gym door creak open. 

A familiar brunette walked over, and you can't help but to grimace. 

"What?" You asked, not looking at him. 

"Let me toss for you." Oikawa offered, picking up a ball from the basket. 

You don't know what to say. You're still mad at him but it'll be great if you have a setter to toss for you. 

You did not say a word but positioned yourself to the right side of the court, ready to spike. So what if you're still mad? Better make use of the idiot setter since he's here AND you did not ask for it, he offered himself anyway. 

Oikawa tossed the ball in the air and you jumped swiftly, spiking the ball as hard as you can to the other side of the net. The sensation of the ball into your hand is different and somehow it is easier to spike too. 

You thought he really lives to his name - The Great King. You never, not even once, had a practice with him. But he managed to toss the ball for you as if he's been doing it everytime. 

On the 5th ball that he tossed for you, you barely hear him say the word you thought is not included in his vocabulary...  

"Sorry."

You already jumped to hit the toss but you let it drop just to look at him. 

"Say what?" You asked with a smirk. You placed both of your hands on your hips and closed the distance between you. 

"I.. I SAID I'M SORRY. ARE YOU DEAF?!" He shrieked, half panicking. 

"Is that how you apologize Oikawa - san?" You asked. You're atleast half a meter away from him, and you can clearly see how he fidgeted and blush lightly. 

"Sorry... " He murmured, dropping his head in defeat. You cupped your mouth to stop yourself from laughing but you can't help it. This is truly one side of Oikawa you never saw or heard about.

The King bows his head to the Queen. 

He raised his head abruptly and looked at you with a flustered face but his forehead creased. You realized Oikawa is really handsome... His long eyelashes; brown eyes; pointed nose; pale, thin lips... No wonder he is popular. 

What am I thinking?  You thought and shook your head to brush off the idea. 

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" He asked. "I-- I am being serious here!" He shouted while stomping his feat. 

"Nothing." You smiled and patted his head. "You're forgiven." His blush grew wilder. 

"Sh-shut up. What -- whatever!" He stuttered and walked away. 

"Hey! Help me tidy these up!" You called back. You regret pissing him off too early - should have pissed him after cleaning the equipments. 

"I won't! Baka! Baka! Baka!" He stuck his tongue like a little kid. "I won't help you even if you beg."

"Then so be it." You chuckled, picking the volleyball balls one by one. 

The gym went silent for about two full minutes that you thought he's already gone. A squeal escaped from your lips when you heard Oikawa called your name. 

"Oi (f/n)-chan!" You turned your head to see him standing near the door, signaling his hands to come closer. You sighed heavily and dragged your heavy feet anyway. 

When you're about a meter away from him, he threw something at you that you unconsciously catched even without knowing what it was. 

"Goodluck" He said, more to himself and walked away. You opened your palms to see what it is and you can't help but to blush at what you saw. 

A goodluck charm. 

******

You breathed heavily as the you heard the referee blew his whistle. Its the end of the 2nd set already and you felt your team mates getting intense like you've never seen before. The first set of the game was in favor of Sakurazou and you internally screamed by the time your team won the second set. 

"Nice receive." 

You complimented the team's libero while the manager handed you towels and water bottles one by one.  

After your teammates rested a bit, you clapped your hands for a huddle and started to discuss your next action plan. 

"... so lets try to focus on the left while number 3 is on the right okay? We can do this! Let's make Seijoh and Coach proud! FIGHT!"

"OSU!"

The third set is a neck to neck battle, even the technical committee is having a hard time guessing who'll win the game. 

Each schools cheer loudly everytime their representative gets the score and slowly, you felt your teammates getting pressured and tensed. The game is truly overwhelming. 

"Don't think too much guys! We'll get the next one!"

Finally its your team's set point and its your time to serve the ball.  This is the most favorable position for your team and you can feel Sakurazou's players glaring at you. If you're able to score this one, a service ace, everything will be over. 

You sighed deeply, focusing on the green, red and white patterned ball you're holding. You tossed the ball in the air then catch it with your hands while waiting for the referee's signal. 

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Seijoh!"

Your eyes widened when you heard a familiar voice cheering from the bleachers. Even the other students were shocked to see that this time, it is Oikawa, leading the school cheer. 

"Prrrt---"

You cursed Oikawa for doing something unexpected, making you loose your concentration. Due to panic, instead of doing your usual jump serves, you served the ball normally which you're not really good at. 

You sucked the remaining air in your lungs when you thought it'll cut short and will not pass the other side of the court. Meanwhile, the other team did not expect this and mainly focused on the back side of the court. They panicked once they saw that ball landing on their side right after it hits the net. 

The gym went silent before you heard the loud roar of your schoolmates. You knees wobbled as your teammates approached you and engulfed you in a hug. Everyone is crying and even you - who's not an emotional type, went sobbing like a small kid. 

Finally. 

That Shittykawa... 

Your team and Sakurazou thanked each other for a great match and after that, you lined up in front of the bleachers where your school mates are seated to express grattitude as well. 

"Arigatou Gozaimassu!"

Everyone clapped their hands and right away you searched for the brunette captain. When his eyes landed on yours, you felt like crying again. So instead of being emotional, you pulled the goodluck charm he gave you last night from your jersey shorts and shoved it in the air. 

"Arigatou!" You mouthed and he gave you a smug smile as an answer. 

You're welcome, My Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> *******  
> Author's notes:
> 
> Domo, Daisuchii - desu! Wow 4157+ words (not including a/n). Thanks for coming this far! ❤
> 
> Thank you for reading my third work! Its a very long one too lol. You must be really patient. ~  
> (￣∀￣)
> 
> Did you notice the ending? Its inspired with DaiYui lol. I JUST LOVE THAT PAIRING OMG. I ship them next to DaiSuga lol. (Yep I am a fujoshi. I love yaoi lol) 
> 
> And hey! IwaOi week is just around the corner lol. I'm so psyched! Shall I write something? A fic dump maybe?! 
> 
> Anyway, I realized it'll best for me to write oneshots like this and drabbles instead of writing a chaptered one lol.
> 
> Last week, I started my hospital internship and I was so busy and tired to even check my phone. Lol. Deeeemooo, I really one to finish my other book "Restrained", so I'll work on it slowly~ slowly~
> 
> Please comment down if you like my work and of you have any suggestions. I higly appreciate them lol. You can also do some sharing if you like~ 
> 
> それじゃあまたみてね~
> 
> ♛ だいすちい ♛
> 
> *********  
> Last edit: 04/30/17  
> °Oikawa's DOB not May 1st but July 20 lol.   
> °Also edited some parts the seems off.   
> °Added extra ending(?)  
> ☆＼(^ω^＼)


End file.
